


Ink

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [77]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Pining, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Zayn talked about every tattoo he was thinking if getting for weeks beforehand and even longer afterwards.  Liam couldn't help but wonder why Zayn hadn't even mentioned the heart now permanently inked onto his hip; surely he hadn't forgotten about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write rejection very often so this one makes me sad...I really have no clue where it came from lol

"Hey, you didn't have that before, did you?" Liam furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed for the first time the ink on Zayn's hip.  
"Umm...no, just got it," he answered hesitantly. "Thought it would look cool."

"It does," Liam agreed quickly and they fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. Usually, Zayn talked about every tattoo he was thinking if getting for weeks beforehand and even longer afterwards. Liam couldn't help but wonder why Zayn hadn't even mentioned the heart now permanently inked onto his hip; surely he hadn't forgotten about it. Had Zayn not told him for a reason? "Why?" He asked suddenly.

Zayn looked like deer caught in the headlights when his head snapped up to look at Liam. "Why what?"

"I don't know, why a heart? Why now? Why didn't you tell me?"

Zayn sighed. "Didn't think it was that important. Last time I checked, I don't have to get your approval for everything I do."

"But Zayn you always tell me about your tattoos. Like, you get really excited by them," Liam argued. "Why not this time?"

"Why do you fucking think, Liam?" Zayn growled, eyes piercing into Liam's for a moment before turning his back completely. His voice was softer now, sad. "It's probably the sappiest thing I've done in my life, but Harry said it'd make me feel better." He laughed sadly. "Don't know why I still listen to Harry."

Liam was still confused. "Feel better about what?"

"You really are thick, you know that?" Liam couldn't see Zayn's face, but guessed that he had rolled his eyes as he said that. He sounded almost...bitter. Zayn turned back to face him again, initiating eye contact that Liam was almost afraid to look away from. "Do I need to spell it out for you, Li? Honestly?"

Liam narrowed his eyes in though, searching for something, anything, a clue on Zayn's face. He didn't think there was anything, that he could see at least–wait. Shit. The eyes. It was always in his eyes. Probably had been for a while now, too.

"Zayn?"

"Took you long enough," the dark haired boy gave a sad half-smile.

"Zayn..."

"You don't have to say anything," He interrupted. "Just...don't hate me, yeah? You're my best friend and I don't want anything to change that. I just...I never really wanted to tell you, y'know? But...yeah...I should get going."

"Zayn, wait," Liam grabbed the other boy's wrist before he could get up. "I...I'm sorry. I don't hate you, god, I could never hate you, you know that? You're my best friend. I just...I don't know. If I like guys like that, I mean. If I did, I know I'd like you. Just...give me some time. I think I could, y'know? Just give me some time, but I promise I won't hurt you." When he finished his little speech, Zayn's expression was trained into an emotionless mask that just about made Liam's heart break. This was his best friend, he had to remind himself. This didn't have to change anything, and it shouldn't. Except it did and Liam didn't really know what to make of that. Already, Zayn was more guarded, like he had shut himself off to him, and it hurt. Zayn started to get up again and this time Liam let him, but not before pressing a gentle kiss to the other boy's cheek.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?" he asked.

Zayn nodded once and was gone. 

Liam couldn't help but feel like he had just kicked a puppy. And it sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> so let me know what you think/if you want to see more!


End file.
